Kim Possible and Street Hawk: The Wedding Sitch
by MichaelCross
Summary: Kim and Ron are on Maternity vacation preparing for their wedding when it is interrupted by a hostile driver. Will they stop the driver before someone dies? Has violence and sensual matter. Fifth KP/SH.
1. A Walk in the Park and a Quack

Kim Possible and Street Hawk: The Wedding Sitch

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or Street Hawk. Wish I did though.

A Walk in the Park and a Quack

Author's note: This story deals with a sensitive subject. Drunk driving. Driving while intoxicated does not enhance your driving skills. It dulls them. If you get into a wreck, are drunk and claim it was an accident, wrong! If you drive after drinking alcoholic beverages, you are making a conscious decision to ignore the Law, human life and choosing to kill someone on the streets. Please, do not drink and drive. It will definitely save lives.

Side note: I thought about possible scenarios for Felix's reason for being in a wheelchair and it seemed the most likely.

In Middleton, Colorado, three months after their second Doctor's appointment, Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable are walking to a different Doctor's office for their first ultrasound. They had been recommended by their usual Doctor to a new Doctor that had just opened up shop. She is one month into her third trimester and really starting to show. Ron walks right beside her, ready to catch her if he has to and also to hug her when she needs it. Kim looks right at him by her side and sighs a sigh of contentment.

She then loops her arm into his and puts her head against his shoulder. Rufus, Ron's naked mole rat, pokes his head out of Ron's pants pocket and giggles with glee, eagerly anticipating the news. Shortly, they arrive at the Doctor's office and wait for their turn. Today, they will find out just how many children they are going to receive into their lives. They sign in with the receptionist when they are called for and wait a little bit longer, like fifteen minutes. They then see someone they hadn't expected to see coming out of an examination room.

Ron asks, "Tara? You're expecting too?"

Tara King giggles and replies, "Yep, sure am. Three months now. Kim, you are so lucky to have a sweet guy like Ron. My guy is just like him for the most part. Here he is. Oh, Felix." Kim and Ron turn in surprise and see Felix Renton wheeling up beside Tara, a dazed look on his face.

Kim starts to say something, but then decides to keep her mouth shut so she wouldn't humiliate herself. She is instead surprised to hear Felix chuckle, saying, "I bet you're wondering how I pulled it off. Well, truth be told, I'm not sure myself. Here for an ultrasound?"

Kim smiles weakly and replies, "Yeah, we are. You know, I never did ask you how you wound up in that wheelchair."

Felix frowns a bit and says, "It was a drunk driver. The day it happened was on my birthday, about a year before we moved here. The weather was nice and clear, a perfect day for driving go-carts at the track back home. We were on our way to the track there when it happened. The man was double drunk and ran through the stop light. He smashed into our car. My Dad died and I came very close to dying as well. My Mom barely survived the crash and she pleaded with me to hold on, that it'll be all right."

Tara sniffles at that and Ron's anger level starts to rise. Kim sees this and touches his arm gently to stabilize him. When he's stable, Kim nods for Felix to continue.

"The Police came out to the accident scene, checked us all, got an Ambulance for my Mom and myself. The D.A. charged the driver with Driving Under the Influence and involuntary vehicular manslaughter. He, of course, said it was an accident and we had no business driving while he was. The Judge presiding over the case ruled against him and convicted him on both counts. He also awarded damages to us in the case. The guy appealed the case and lost. As far as I know, he's still in Jail. But, the damage had been done. My spine was badly damaged, so I can never walk again. So my Mom decided to take up robotics after she healed up enough. She had hoped to find a way to meld robotic technology with human's spinal columns to give people like me a chance to have a normal life. So far, no dice. So, that's how I wound up here, in this chair. As for Tara's pregnancy, I'd say it is a miracle."

Kim smiles and says, "I have no doubt about that, Felix. Oh, I felt one of the babies kick. They are going to have strong legs by the time they come out."

The receptionist then says, "Miss Possible, Mr. Stoppable. The Doctor is ready for you now." The two teens nod and ask Felix and Tara to hold up for a bit and they agree.

Kim then goes into a changing room and undresses. When she's done, she puts on a gown as per the rules and goes out of the room. She then sees the Doctor talking to Ron about his leg, telling him to bend it, Rufus gesturing angrily at the Doctor. She then hears Ron speak in his defense.

"I don't know if you noticed, but I lost my right knee several months ago! That's why I have a cane! It's not a fashion statement, it's to help me walk! The Doctors that worked on me had to glue my knee joint and cap together! So, therefore, I cannot bend what I don't have! Now, you can accuse me of lying if you want, but it's true."

The Doctor says, "I say you're lying. Now, bend your right knee. And lose that rodent!"

Kim comes up and says, "My Fiance lost his right knee saving my life! He was injured in the line of duty, protecting me from harm! And that rodent is our dearest friend! Now, if you will not accept that, I will take myself, our children, our friend and my Fiance elsewhere since you're being such a pompous jerk!"

The Doctor smiles cruelly and says, "Get dressed and get out, you single, knocked-up little..."

Before he could continue, Ron slugs the guy in the mouth, saying, "You ever talk about Kim or Rufus like that again, I'll break your knee for you. It don't really matter which one it is to me, either." Ron looks at Kim with tears in his eyes and he says, "Let's get you dressed and away from this moron, KP. This guy is obviously a quack." Kim smiles and nods, knowing just how right he is.

Kim then goes back into the changing room, rips up the gown, gets her clothes on, steps out of there and links arms with Ron. As they head out, they see Tara and Felix waiting for them. They smile when they see Kim and Ron, but then their smiles fade when they see them scowling.

Tara asks, "What's wrong, Kim? Doctor give you bad news?"

Ron replies, "Worse, seems the guy is a freaking quack. He was telling me to bend my knee and I told him I couldn't. He even said for me to lose Rufus. Kim came to my aid and told him the sitch. Well, next thing I know, he's dissing KP and the next thing he knows, he has my fist in his face. That's when we decided to blow this rat hole."

Felix says, "You know, I think that guy's got something about Disabled Americans. As if he doesn't like them. He kept looking at me and asked me if I was the child's Father. I then told him it's none of his business. He then called Tara an airhead and me a cripple. It took every ounce of willpower not to strike him, but I wish I did strike him. That guy was an arrogant jerk for sure."

Kim nods, saying, "No doubt about that. Tara, we're going to the Hospital. Let's see about a second opinion, in case he's the one that told you you're pregnant." Tara nods in agreement and anger. She then walks ahead in a huff. As the others proceed up the way, they do not look back to see the quack looking at them through the window.


	2. Ultrasound and Kim and Ron's House

Kim Possible and Street Hawk: The Wedding Sitch p 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or Street Hawk. Wish I did though.

Ultrasound and Kim and Ron's House

When the friends reach the Hospital, they are delighted to learn the Doctor will see them now, given their fury over the last incident involving the quack. Ron even tells the floor personnel about what had happened, with Rufus doing the punch. Kim can only smile and mouth, 'My hero' as she goes into the changing room. Tara is called into the office and she is heard squealing in delight. She comes out, hugs Ron and Felix, pets Rufus on his head and sits down with them.

She then says, "It's confirmed. I am pregnant. But only two months. I don't think that man has ever been to Medical school, at all. Someone should really revoke his license, unless he got it from a cereal box." She then laughs at that one, Ron, Rufus and Felix joining her, agreeing with her one hundred percent.

Kim then comes back out and sees them laughing together. She then goes over and asks, "What's the sitch, guys?"

Felix replies, "Tara's two months pregnant and she said that the guy must have gotten his license out of a cereal box." He then bursts back into an insane fit of laughter, Ron laughing even harder. Ron then starts turning purple from the laughing and he starts to calm down some. Rufus calms his laughter to a cackle.

Kim sits down with them and says, "I really envy you guys. You're able to laugh long and hard while I can't because it might harm the babies." Ron calms down enough, looks at her and winks.

He then says, "Don't worry, KP. When the little ones arrive, you'll have plenty of laughter to catch up with." Kim smiles and blushes at that. No matter what, Ron usually saw the sunny side of things. Even after what had happened five months before, when they all faced off against the Consortium that the late Dr. Drakken had started up, Ron never gave up his witty sense of humor. It was one of the things that endeared him to her.

Tara smiles at them and says, "You two will make wonderful parents, and a terrific couple. The wedding's next week, right?"

Ron nods and replies, "That it is. I just hope nothing interrupts our vacation time."

Kim nods in agreement, knowing that Ron is on vacation from Street Hawk duty until after the children are born. She would need Ron to go through the rest of the Lamaze classes and in the delivery room. They sit in comfortable silence until the Doctor says, "Miss Possible, Mr. Stoppable. I'm ready for you now."

The two teens smile, grasp hands and follow the Doctor to the Ultrasound Room. When they get in there, the Doctor points out the bench for Kim to lie down on while he closes the door. He then goes to a table, wheels it over to the bench and explains.

"Miss Possible, this is an ultrasound machine. It works very much like sonar, only it requires a gel to conduct the signals more accurately. The gel will probably feel a little cold, but it'll soon pass. As the monitor receives the signal, it generates a picture that can be seen. Are you ready?"

Kim smiles even bigger and replies, "With Ron by my side, I'm ready for anything." She then squeezes Ron's hand and he squeezes Kim's right back.

The Doctor notes this and says, "Here we go." He puts a small amount of gel on Kim's belly and she giggles, even though he told her it'd be cold. The Doctor chuckles and gets the sensor for the machine. He puts it against her belly, moves it slightly and she lets out a little laugh. "You're ticklish, aren't you?" Kim can only nod and the Doctor says, "Any time you feel the need to laugh, squeeze Ron's hand." Ron looks up in horror and starts hoping the Doctor is only kidding.

The Doctor moves the sensor a little more and soon they are able to see the inside of Kim's womb. Ron does a quick count and counts three fetuses. "Triplets, KP. We're having triplets. Hi, little ones. Can't wait to see you." He then kisses Kim and smiles his silliest smile, letting her know he's really happy.

Kim kisses him back and says, "I love you, Ron. When we get to the house, I'd like some waffles with ice cream and chocolate syrup." Ron nods and smiles, knowing her cravings are getting stranger all the time. But he compensates for them with good cheer.

He then says, "Just don't climb onto the refrigerator again, like last week." Kim then gives him the puppy-dog pout, letting him know she likes to sit on the refrigerator. Ron then stammers, "But, but. Oh, man. You get me every time with that, KP. It's barbaric, the way you do that." Kim can only giggle and squeeze his hand gently, blowing him a kiss.

When they get done, the Doctor has Kim get up and says, "Kim, you have two more months to go. So no missions for a while until you regain your strength."

Kim nods and Ron adds, "Well, since Street Hawk, Sand Hawk and War Bird defeated the Consortium of evil five months ago, things have been rather quiet in Middleton and the rest of the world. I guess they are on vacation right now." Kim smiles at that, wishing he wasn't that cool as a cucumber. Ever since he went on vacation, he had been bouncing off of the walls, wanting to do something constructive. But his options were very limited, given his circumstances.

Kim then sighs as Ron helps her off of the bench and to the changing room. While she gets her clothes back on, Ron tells Tara and Felix the good news about the pregnancy. When she comes back out, Tara and Felix congratulate her and Ron at the same time. At that, Kim hopes that nothing big will come up.

As they leave the Hospital, Kim, Ron, Tara and Felix go along the sidewalk when Felix and Tara decide to go for a wheelchair flight. They then say bye to Kim and Ron and take off for who knows where, with Tara in Felix's lap. Finally alone, Kim decides to ask Ron a big question.

"Ron, you're bored silly, aren't you? Ever since we defeated the Consortium five months ago, you've been bouncing all over the walls, trying to find an incident which you can help in. All the worst villains we've gone up against are either in Jail, dead or Witness Protection. Shego went straight, after all, and she's doing fine."

Ron sighs and replies, "I won't lie, KP. I am bored out of my mind. Ever since the Consortium was defeated, I feel like I've lost my purpose. Sometimes, I wish some loony villain would come along and break up the week a little bit. But then, I remember my responsibility to you and our children. If that means going crazy and doing something erratic, then it's worth it."

Kim frowns in thought and says, "You're very insightful, Ron. Just the same, though. Whenever you bounce off of the walls, it takes everything in me to not join you in bouncing off of the walls. I'm bored out of my mind as well. Let's go somewhere we haven't been for a long time. Maybe we'll find something exciting to do."

Ron grins and says, "For you, baby, I'll enjoy it. As long as it relieves our boredom, I'm all for it." Kim giggles at this proclamation as they reach their house.

Ron bought the house two months ago, flat out, thanks largely in part to his Naco Royalty slush fund. It was the same house that he had shown Kim the night he and Bonnie defeated the large machine earlier in the day as their alter egos. There was enough to buy the house, furnish and insure it. They had just started to get things for the babies' bedroom. They were waiting for strollers, car seats and cribs to arrive. They even graduated the same month and started living together to get ready for their new life together as husband and wife.

Ron opens the door and helps Kim inside. While Kim checks the messages, Ron starts on Kim's craving desire. He preps the waffles and checks the ice cream. He notices there is only two kinds left.

He then asks, "KP, which ice cream would you like on the waffles? Mint Chocolate Chip or Strawberry?"

"Both sound delightful, honey. Please and thank you."

"Right." When the waffles are done, he puts the ice cream on them and douses them with chocolate syrup. He then carries it into the living room and says, "The lady's order, I do believe." Kim can only giggle at his antics as he sets it down in front of her and sits beside her, wrapping his arms lovingly around her. Kim turns and kisses him on his cheek. She then digs into the meal she is craving at the time. As she eats, she smiles at the taste of the bizarre mixture.

At that, the phone rings and Ron says, "I've got it, KP." He goes to the phone and says, "Possible and Stoppable residence, Ron Stoppable speaking. Tara? Tara, what's wrong? Oh, no. Yes, we'll be there. Bye." Sighing, Ron hangs up the phone and walks over to the couch. Kim notices his mood and asks with her eyes, 'What's wrong?' Ron replies, "It's Felix. He's been injured in a hit-and-run. He's at the Hospital right now. Tara's waiting for us."

Kim nods and says, "My craving will have to wait for a while. Let's drive in the pick-up, honey."

Ron nods and replies, "Right away, KP." At that, Ron grabs the keys, helps Kim up, they go out to the pick-up, get in and drive to the Hospital, both fuming about the situation.


	3. At the Hospital and a Call to Arms

Kim Possible and Street Hawk: The Wedding Sitch p 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or Street Hawk. Wish I did though.

At the Hospital and a Call to Arms

Kim and Ron arrive at the Hospital in under five minutes and head for the Emergency area, Kim accepting a wheelchair to take the weight off of her legs and Ron limping right behind her. Shortly, they see Tara sobbing in the Waiting Room. They go in and Ron clears his throat.

Tara looks up and smiles at her friends before breaking down crying again. Kim and Ron go to her side and try to comfort her. When she calms down enough, Ron starts asking questions of her, so he'd have an idea of what had happened.

Tara explains through her tears, "Felix had just dropped me off at my house and he was wheeling away. We went for a nice flight and had a good time. As soon as he started wheeling away, I heard a car start. I didn't think anything of it until I saw."

Ron asks, "Saw what, Tara?What did you see?"

Tara sniffles and replies, "The car. It picked up speed and deliberately rammed him. I yelled for Mom to call the Police and Medics as I went running out to Felix's side. His wheelchair was all smashed up and his arms were broken. His wheelchair had apparently sensed the oncoming car and started to evade it, but the driver nailed him anyway. I was only able to get a quick look at it. It was an old sports car, maybe a 70's model. It had tubing all around the front of it and the color. I'll never forget that horrible color. It was yellow on the front and red on the back. In the middle of the car, around the doors, the color was green." She then starts sobbing again and Ron hugs her, to try to comfort her.

Tara looks up at him and Kim and asks, "Kim, you know Street Hawk, right?"

Kim replies, "I've worked with him once. You want him to help you?"

Tara nods and says, "Very much. I don't know if he'll accept money or not, but I'm desperate. I'm worried the Police will never find the driver or the car. If Felix dies and this thing is not resolved, I'll simply be crushed."

Kim nods and says, "I'll try and get in touch with him. I make no promises. Do you want him to meet you here or at home?"

Tara sniffles, "I want him to meet me here. I'm not leaving Felix's side. Not when he needs me most. The Hospital changed it's policy after Ron's injury, so we're now allowed to wait by the bedside of the ones we care about, related or not."

Kim nods grimly and says, "I'll get on it. Let's go, Ron."

As Kim and Ron start away, Tara says, "Guys, thanks for being here for me."

Ron says, "No problem, Tara. Who knows? You may get to interrupt his vacation. He's bound to be going stir crazy by now." At that, Tara starts giggling. No matter how bad things got, Ron could always be counted on to liven the mood a little bit.

As they leave the Emergency Area, Ron says, "Sorry, KP. Looks like I have to go back to work a bit early."

Kim nods grimly and says, "I know. But this has the highest local priority. If that driver is not stopped, someone could die on the scene."

Ron says, "I know. Driver, be advised. Street Hawk has just been reactivated for active duty and he's coming after you."

They leave the Hospital, get into the pick-up and drive to Command Center. When they get there, Ron touches the door opener and opens the door. They drive under the door as it reaches roof height as usual. When Ron closes the door he sees Norman Tuttle and Bonnie Rockwaller working on War Bird. When he honks the horn, they look toward the direction and see Ron and Kim. Putting their tools down, they walk over to the pick-up, Bonnie rolling a chair over for Kim.

Norman then asks, "Nice to see you, Ron. But your vacation's not over yet."

Ron replies, "Actually, vacation ended when Felix Renton was injured in a hit-and-run. Tara has requested Street Hawk's assistance in this matter."

Bonnie gasps and says, "That's horrible. How's Tara holding up?"

Kim replies, "Same as me, after Ron was injured."

Norman says, "I agree. This seems to have a higher priority over the vacation. Suit and arm up, Ron. You're off of vacation as of now."

Ron nods and says, "I wouldn't have it any other way if it meant keeping from going nuts. Before we got the call from Tara, we were actually thinking about going somewhere we hadn't been for a while."

Norman says, "After this is done, you are back on vacation."

Ron replies, "Agreed. This is a personal case for me. Before Kim and I got together, Tara and I were dating. We just drifted apart, yet we stayed friends. And friends stick together no matter what." That said, Ron goes over to the rack, grabs his suit, gun, boots and his helmet. He then goes into the changing room. Bonnie powers up the systems and opens the motorcycle's bay.

As it glides back, Kim starts shaking with anger at the thought of some jerk actually not caring about human life and wishes she is not pregnant at the moment. Otherwise she'd be at Ron's side, going after the brain-dead jerk. When Ron comes out, he sees Kim shaking with anger and gently strokes her on the arm.

Kim then reaches up, wraps him in a passionate embrace and says, "Be careful, my love. You may be wearing armor, but you are still human."

Ron replies, "I know, and I will, my sweet darling." He then kisses her on her lips and her belly for good measure, saying, "See you later, kids." He then goes to the motorcycle bay, mounts up and says, "Ready for launch." Bonnie closes the bay and opens the outer doors.

Street Hawk flies out of the doors and hits the road rolling, full of purpose and fury. Bonnie pulls Kim's chair over to the monitor so she could see what Ron sees as he speeds along on the cycle.

Shortly, he arrives at the Hospital, dismounts, stows the arm and goes inside, not removing his helmet. He makes his way to the Emergency Area and the Waiting Room. When he gets there, he sees Tara with Felix's Mom, both ladies asleep. He then walks in and gently taps Tara's shoulder. When Tara wakes up, her eyes go wide and she starts to speak, but finds Street Hawk's hand up and he starts to speak with a distorted voice.

"Tara King, Kim Possible was able to notify me about your situation. I do not charge for my assistance, my services are strictly pro bono. Now, since that's settled, tell me about the vehicle you saw." Tara describes the vehicle to Street Hawk, every single detail she could remember. When she is done, Street Hawk says, "I have received a call to arms. I must act on that call." That said, he walks out the door and back to the cycle.


	4. Hunting the Driver and News About Felix

Kim Possible and Street Hawk: The Wedding Sitch p 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or Street Hawk. Wish I did though.

Hunting the Driver and News About Felix

Street Hawk exits the Hospital, returns to the cycle and re-arms himself. He then remounts the cycle, powers it back up and starts hunting for clues. He starts at the scene of the incident. He goes to Tara's house and sees the broken robotic wheelchair. It is totaled. The frame is twisted and bent out of shape, the wheels are nearly destroyed and the circuitry for the wheelchair's systems is lying around everywhere.

He then asks, "Norman, are you getting this?" He then whistles as he sees a scrap of paint on part of the wheelchair's frame. He reaches down into his left boot and brings out a knife that he had put in there before he left, thinking it would come in handy. To his liking, it does. He carefully scrapes off the paint and puts it onto a napkin, thinking that Norman will be able to analyze it.

He gives the wheelchair another look and asks, "Norman, if Felix makes it, any chance we can repair his wheelchair? It must have cost his Mother a good sized amount to build it for him."

Norman says, "Let me play the footage again." He rewinds the tape back to the wheelchair and starts making notes on it. He then replies, "Not without her help. I can take care of the simple mechanical portions, but robotics is not my specialty."

Street Hawk replies, "Okay. For now, let's find this dork and get him off of the streets."

That said, he returns to the super cycle and adds, "Let's go ahead and pick up the wheelchair and bring it to Command Center. We'll contact Mrs. Renton and pick her up tonight. We'll just have to be sure to keep our faces covered. She's a nice lady and she doesn't need to forget how Felix's wheelchair was repaired."

Norman says, "Agreed. I've always wanted to swap tech knowledge with a robotics expert." At that, Kim and Bonnie have a good chuckle.

Street Hawk chuckles as well and powers the cycle back up. At that, he takes another look at the robotic wheelchair and says, "Don't worry, you'll be as good as new, if not better." He then rides off, sees the car out of the corner of his eye and says, "Vehicle sighted. I'm going after him. Bonnie, take Rolling Base over to Tara's house and pick up the wheelchair. We'll contact Mrs. Renton at the Hospital. Norman, that's your end. Just wear something not noticeable." At that, he starts after the car, maneuvering his pursuit angles.

At Command Center, Bonnie suits up and goes to Rolling Base, leaving Norman and Kim all alone.

As Bonnie leaves in Rolling Base, she thinks about all the people that get hurt by people like the drunken and murderous drivers. Within fifteen minutes, she arrives at Tara's house, puts her helmet on, exits the van and starts loading the remains of the wheelchair. Every small piece, she handles with care. When it comes to the wheelchair's main body, she decides to try rolling it. Surprisingly enough, it goes in without much argument. She then hears Tara's Mother returning in her car and yelling.

"What are you doing? That belongs to a young boy!"

Her voice distorted, Bonnie replies, "Take it easy. I'm just taking it so it'll be repaired."

"Where are you taking it to? His Mother will want to know."

"She'll know by tonight. I have faith in the boy. I am sure he'll survive. He's just like a friend of mine. He was hurt bad and he came back from it as well. His name is Street Hawk." At that, the figure returns to the van, starts it and drives away, leaving a very confused woman standing in her driveway.

Meanwhile, Street Hawk is still chasing the evasive driver. He even thinks about using the phase-particle beam, but then decides against it. He then gets an idea and activates the tranquilizer guns. He hangs back and sends the darts into the car's tires. The car then starts slowing down and pulls to the side of the road. Street Hawk pulls behind the car, stops and dismounts, drawing his gun.

In a distorted voice full of anger, he yells out, "Driver, get out of the car, now!" When the driver does not obey, he starts toward it. When he gets to the car, he repeats, "Driver, get out of the car, now, or else!" The door then opens and he sees a surprising sight. A young teenage boy, apparently out for a joyride. Street Hawk is so steamed, he yanks the kid out of the car and asks, "Where did this car come from?"

The kid replies, "I found it in front of my house with that note on the windshield." he then points to the seat and Street Hawk reaches back, brings out a pair of handcuffs and cuffs him. He then moves the boy back after holstering the arm, reaches in and grabs the note. He then reads it.

"This car is for you. All you have to do is be near the address on this paper and evade anyone that comes after you." He then notes the address and nods.

The boy then asks, "Does this mean I don't get the car?"

Street Hawk replies, "That's right. You also get to go to jail. Joyriding is a no-no. Didn't you know that?"

"Jail? What for, other than joyriding?"

"Eluding, receiving evidence in a felony and making me angry." He then takes a chain and secures the boy to the door posts and adds, "Don't go anywhere. The Police will be here shortly. Oh, be sure to show them the note." At that, he returns to the bike and rides off, clearly frustrated.

At the Hospital, later that evening, Mrs. Renton is woken up by a man wearing a cloak. In a raspy voice, he says, "I've come to check on your son. How is he?"

Mrs. Renton replies, "He's holding his own, for the most part. Do I know you from somewhere?"

The man replies, "Not to my knowledge. One of my associates picked up your son's wheelchair and brought it to our place. We wish to help you rebuild it."

"You'd do that? But why?"

"It's what we do. We fix broken items when we can and, sometimes, we even improve them a little bit."

"How can you help? I built that chair for my little boy. It took all of the settlement money from the wrongful death lawsuit against the man responsible for my late husband's death and my son's being in the wheelchair." She then starts sobbing again and jumps a little when she feels his arms around her.

"I know how you feel, Mrs. Renton. Years ago, I had a friend. At first, we didn't really get along because of the style of doing things that he had. When he died, I was beside myself. I then realized that he would want me to go on with my work and never give up. You know what? It worked for the best. I found a new candidate and this one is a bona fide survivor. If he could survive, your son can as well."

Mrs. Renton asks, "Your friend's name. What was it?"

"His name was Jesse Mach."

She then smiles and asks, "So, when do we start working on the wheelchair?"

"After we go see your son. What's his name?"

"His name's Felix."

"Okay, let's see him and we'll go to our place and start repairing your son's wheelchair." At that, Mrs. Renton and the mysterious man go into Felix's room to see him.

"Felix, you have a visitor."

"Hello, Felix."

"Hello. Who are you?"

"Just a friend of a friend."

"Anyone I know?"

Chuckling, the man replies, "I don't really know off hand. You seem like a pretty popular boy, yet you're as nice as apple pie."

"That's cool, and tasty."

He chuckles again and say, "In any case, my friends and I are going to help your Mom rebuild your wheelchair. So you just keep fighting, okay Felix?"

"You got it. Thanks."

"As a friend would say, no big."

At that, the man walks out, leaving Mrs. Renton alone with Felix. She says, "Don't worry, baby. You'll be back in your wheelchair in no time at all."

Felix replies, "I can hardly wait. Kim and Ron are getting married next week. And I just found out. Tara's going to be a Mom. There's a possibility I'm the Dad."

Mrs. Renton smiles and says, "We'll talk about that later, Felix. For the time being, get some sleep. I'll be by to check on you in the morning."

"Okay, Mom. Good night."

"Good night, baby."

As Mrs. Renton walks out, Felix asks himself, "Why does that wording sound so familiar?" He then shrugs it off and goes to sleep.


	5. Rebuilding the Wheelchair and Finding th...

Kim Possible and Street Hawk: The Wedding Sitch p 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or Street Hawk. Wish I did though.

Rebuilding the Wheelchair and Finding the Driver

When the mystery man and Mrs. Renton get out of the Hospital, she sees a van. The man says, "This is Rolling Base. We use it for pick-up and transport operations. I hope you don't mind."

Mrs. Renton replies, "No, I don't mind at all. I gather I'm going to be blindfolded."

"You gather correctly. That way, if you're abducted, you won't know how to get to our base op."

Mrs. Renton mulls this over and says, "That makes sense. I wouldn't want to compromise your crew. Other than fix and improve things, what do you guys do anyway?"

"Ever hear of Street Hawk? That's what we do." He then reaches for a mike and says, "This is Rolling Base. I'm heading in now. Set an extra place. Bringing in an expert."

A young woman's voice replies, "Copy, Rolling Base. We'll be waiting for you upon arrival. War Bird out."

At Command Center, Ron and Bonnie are sorting out the parts while Kim is watching the monitors, watching for signs of Rolling Base approaching. As they examine the parts, Bonnie can only sigh glumly as she examines the mangled pieces.

She then snarls and says, "This doesn't look good, does it, Ron? I mean, you and Kim had faced worse odds before and always, somehow, came up on top. Like the time you won the talent competition. You overdid it, yet you won. Who would have thought you would be so talented? But, this mess is way beyond us and our technical skills. Do you really think we can pull it off?"

Ron chuckles and replies, "Yeah, it sure doesn't look good. But still, we have to at least try. Oh, darn." He holds up a broken circuit board and says, "This has to be the motherboard for the wheelchair. I hope Mrs. Renton has a spare, because, if not, the wheelchair definitely won't be the same."

Kim then says, "They're coming. Mask up." At that, they all pull masks onto their heads and over their faces, concealing their identities. The door opens and Rolling Base rolls in. When the van stops, Norman opens the driver's door, steps out and closes it. He then gets out his own mask and covers his face as well. He then opens the passenger door and gently guides Mrs. Renton out of the van.

When she is out, Norman removes her blindfold and says, "Welcome to our humble abode. I'd like you to meet Street Hawk, Sand Hawk and War Bird. Guys, this is Mrs. Renton."

The crew acknowledges her and she looks all around her. She sees the War Bird helicopter and a massive chamber. When she looks at the floor, she sees the wheelchair. She gasps and goes over to it, tears falling from her eyes.

She then falls to the ground and says, "I had no idea the damage was so extensive! It'll take months to rebuild."

Street Hawk says, "It gets worse. It seems the motherboard for the wheelchair is totaled. You wouldn't happen to have a spare, would you?"

Mrs. Renton's face brightens and she replies, "Yes, there is a spare. At the Middleton Space Center. It's there for Dr. Possible's project ideas. He thinks that if he can meld a robotic motherboard with a standard board on a shuttle, it'll improve the shuttle fleet quite a bit. But, I can't get to it until tomorrow."

War Bird says, "That's no big deal. We can do the mechanical portions tonight and you can pick up the motherboard when you go in tomorrow. Sand Hawk and I will go over the files of anyone that had moved here in the past few months." At that, War Bird goes over to the console and Mrs. Renton notices Sand Hawk is pregnant.

Sand Hawk clutches her belly and chuckles, saying, "The babies kicked, War Bird. They're definitely going to be fighters." She then turns to Street Hawk and says, "Street, I'm having another craving. Would you please be a dear and find me something to eat?"

Street Hawk chuckles and replies, "You got it, Sand." He then goes into the kitchen and yells out, "Not much supplies here! Only thing we have are marshmallows, chocolate chips, peanut butter and bananas! But I can get a pizza to use as a base! Yeah, cheese pizza with marshmallows, chocolate chips, peanut butter and bananas! HAHA! Would that work, Sand!"

Sand Hawk replies, "Yeah, that'll work, honey! Please and thank you!"

Street Hawk chuckles and walks out of Command Center. As he walks to his pick-up, Ron removes his mask and says, "KP, I am definitely going to be a strange influence on the kids." At that, he gets into the pick-up, chuckles again and heads for the nearest pizza place.

Back inside Command Center, Mrs. Renton is working along with the strange man she had just met a short time ago. The man is proving to be quite adept with repairing, patching and welding machinery, causing her to start admiring him. She takes a quick pause from her work to look over at War Bird and Sand Hawk, who are at the console, working feverishly to find a likely suspect.

She then gets up and walks over there. When she gets there, she asks, "What makes you think the driver just moved here?"

Sand Hawk replies, "It's Street's hunch. The car that struck your son was parked in front of a random house, which means the driver is not really familiar with this area, like he or she had just moved into the area. Also, the note that was on the car. It told the boy that Street caught to park the car around where your son was run over. That can only mean that they were followed by the driver."

Mrs. Renton catches on and says, "So it's someone that has something against Disabled Americans. But, why my son? Why Felix?"

War Bird replies, "When we find the loser, we'll ask him or her. Won't we, Sand Hawk?"

"We will indeed, War Bird. We will indeed." Sand Hawk then scrolls down the screen and says, "I think we have a winner. Or in this case, the loser. Take a look here, Mrs. Renton." Mrs. Renton looks at the screen and gasps.

War Bird asks, "What's wrong, Mrs. Renton? You look like you just saw a ghost."

Mrs. Renton snorts and replies, "I can only wish. That's the man responsible for my husband's death and Felix's being confined to a wheelchair." The face is of the quack from earlier in the day.

Shortly afterward, Ron returns to Command Center and puts his mask back on. He then says, "Thank goodness for already prepared cheese pizzas." He opens the door and walks in. As he crosses the floor, he sees everyone except Mrs. Renton at the console. He asks, "What's going on? We get a break in the case?"

Sand Hawk replies, "More than you think, Street. Take a look."

Street Hawk comes around the side and says, "No frickin' way. That's the guy that ran down Mrs. Renton's son?" He then looks around and sees Mrs. Renton crying on the sofa.

He then goes over and sits with her. He then says, "You know him, don't you?"

Mrs. Renton nods and says, "I don't know how he found us, but he did. That, that monster made me a widow and almost cost me my son!" She then starts bawling and goes into Street Hawk's shoulder. He can only wrap her in his arms and pat her back, trying only to soothe her. She then says, "I hate that man! At the trial, he claimed that alcohol enhanced his driving skills and we had no business driving while sober! When I filed a wrongful death lawsuit against him and won, he said he'd get me and my son!"

Street Hawk shakes in anger and asks, "What was his job? What did he do for work?"

Mrs. Renton replies, "He was claiming to be an Obstetrician. He lost his Medical and driver's license as a result of his actions. An investigation later revealed that he had never gone to Medical school and had forged his license. The man is a verifiable quack!"


	6. Satisfying a Craving and Going After a Q...

Kim Possible and Street Hawk: The Wedding Sitch p 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or Street Hawk. Wish I did though.

Satisfying a Craving and Going After a Quack

After Mrs. Renton had cried herself to sleep, Ron and the others remove their masks and have a discussion while Ron modifies the pizza to satisfy Kim's craving.

Ron says, "So, let me get this straight. The quack I punched is the same bozo that caused Felix to be in that wheelchair. Now, if that doesn't beat all."

Norman and Bonnie gasp. Bonnie then asks, "You punched him? How did it feel?"

Ron is about to reply when Kim says, "It was badical. The quack was disrespecting Ron and then he disrespected me. So Ron let him have a fist in the face."

Norman asks, "Why would he disrespect you, Ron?"

Ron replies, "I refused to bend my knee so I wouldn't blow the operation. Of course, he knew nothing about it as far as I can tell. He even told me to get rid of Rufus. But still, I told him I couldn't bend what I don't have and KP came to my defense. He then called her a single, knocked-up, little. I didn't let him finish. Nobody disses my Fiancee and gets away unharmed." That said, he puts the finishing touches on the pizza and decides to warm it up some, to allow the extra ingredients to meld with the pizza.

Kim smells the pizza and grins. "It smells wonderful, honey. I just hope it won't be too warm."

Bonnie can only blanch and run out of the room, screaming and yelling, "Now, that is way too weird to even think about!"

Norman watches with morbid fascination as Ron and Kim exchange a passionate kiss while waiting for the pizza to finish re-heating. He then asks, "How can you stand weird combinations like that?"

Kim and Ron look at each other and Kim asks, "You've never been around a pregnant lady before, have you?" When Norman shakes his head no, she says, "When a woman is expecting, she has cravings for strange food combinations, like, for example, pickles and ice cream. My cravings are a little more bizarre. Just today, I was eating waffles with ice cream and chocolate syrup. It's probably all melted by now. Oh, the pizza's done."

Ron chuckles evilly and opens the microwave, saying, "For the beautiful Mother-to-be, one cheese pizza with marshmallows, chocolate chips, peanut butter and bananas. Eat in good health." Kim can only giggle as she gets ready to chow down.

Bonnie comes back into the kitchen and sees Kim about to eat the strange meal. She then starts gagging and runs out the other way, screaming. She then hears Mrs. Renton start to stir and puts her mask back on. She goes to Mrs. Renton's side and asks, "Are you okay, Mrs. Renton?"

Mrs. Renton replies, "Yeah, War Bird. I just heard screaming. What's going on?"

War Bird replies, "It's just Sand Hawk and her craving. It freaked me out quite a bit."

Mrs. Renton chuckles and says, "I remember those days. Thinking of, how did you get your names? Your parents didn't like you or something?"

War Bird chuckles and replies, "No, we named ourselves after the vehicles we operate. See that helicopter there? That's War Bird. Inside that chamber, is Street Hawk. Sand Hawk's vehicle is inside our plane, Sky Base, at an air field. With Sky Base, we can go anywhere in the world." They then hear a thunderous belch. War Bird then says, "That's gotta be Sand Hawk. I'll go check and be sure she's okay. I'll also tell them you're awake."

War Bird then walks away and into the kitchen. She yells, "Are you out of your mind? Do you know how crass that is? You may be pregnant, but please, calm the belches down a bit. Oh, Mrs. Renton's awake. She heard me screaming. Sorry about that, you guys. It just freaked and grossed me out."

They all say, "Don't worry about it."

Sand Hawk then says, "Don't worry, War Bird. Someday, you'll through the exact same thing like I am. It's no biggie. The pizza was delicious, though." She then giggles and soon War Bird starts laughing as well. When they get done, the others put their masks back on and go back to work.

One hour later, Street Hawk, Mrs. Renton and the man are still patching the wheels on the wheelchair back together. Street Hawk is proving himself to be quite adept as well, doing spot welds, grinding and buffing the spots where he had welded the broken pieces back together.. Sand Hawk and War Bird are looking up possible ways of the quack finding the Rentons. Mrs. Renton sees Sand Hawk gently stroking her belly, seemingly humming contentedly.

Mrs. Renton comes up and says, "I know what you're going through, Sand Hawk. I've been there before. Since you and Street share the same last name, I'm guessing you're married even though you ride vehicles with the same last name."

Sand Hawk replies, "We're married as much as we can be. We haven't done the Official ceremony, but it's very hard to have an official wedding when you're considered to be vigilantes by the Authorities."

Mrs. Renton mulls this over and she says, "That makes sense.I feel I can trust you. It seems I'm going to be a Grandmother. Oh, thinking of, will it be safe if I call Tara? She's bound to be worried about Felix."

"Sure, no problem, Mrs. Renton. The phone's right here."

"Thank you." She then dials Tara's number and asks, "Is Tara there? She isn't? Any idea when she'll be home? She went to see Felix? Okay, I'll call the Hospital. Thank you." She then dials the Hospital and says, "This is Mrs. Renton. Is Tara King there? Yes, she's visiting with Felix. She didn't show up? Okay, thank you." She hangs up the phone, very worried. "Tara is not at home and she didn't show up at the Hospital. I'm worried."

Sand Hawk nods and says, "Street, we have a problem." Street Hawk comes over and Mrs. Renton fills him in.

Without a word, Street Hawk goes over to the suit rack and gets his suit, helmet and firearm. He then goes into the changing room to change. As he changes, War Bird goes to the console and opens the cycle's chamber. Mrs. Renton watches the chamber open and sees the motorcycle. Street Hawk comes back out, armored suit, helmet and gun. He then pulls it out of the holster, gets a magazine, slams it home and primes the weapon. He nods in satisfaction and re-holsters the weapon.

Mrs. Renton sees this and asks, "Is he allowed to have that gun?"

Sand Hawk replies, "The rules have changed since the world has. In order to survive, you have to change with them."

Mrs. Renton asks, "Is he going to find Tara?"

War Bird replies, "Who knows? He may find that loser and Tara. Hopefully, she'll be all right. Street Hawk once saved her, several months ago." Mrs. Renton can only nod as Street Hawk mounts the cycle and starts off.

Once on the street, Street Hawk starts toward the quack's office, hoping he'll be lucky enough to find him there. Once he arrives at the office, he sees the lights are on inside. He thinks, 'Rather unusual time for an Ob/Gyn to be in. Then again, this guy is no Ob/Gyn.'

He dismounts the cycle and sees a horrifying sight. Tara is spread eagle on a table and the quack is about to inject some kind of liquid into her.


	7. Rescuing Tara and Stopping a Quack

Kim Possible and Street Hawk: The Wedding Sitch p 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or Street Hawk. Wish I did though.

Rescuing Tara and Stopping a Quack

Street Hawk pulls his handgun out of the holster and shoots the door lock out. He kicks the door in and rushes inside. He finds the quack about to inject Tara and yells out, "Oh no, you don't!" He then shoots the quack in the backside, causing him to drop the needle away from Tara. The quack turns around with a gun and shoots Street Hawk in the chest, knocking him down.

He then says, "Let's see you get up from that, you loser!" He then proceeds to pick up the needle when he feels another round enter his backside. Forgetting the needle, the quack runs out of the room, leaving Street Hawk heading toward Tara to free her from her bounds.

He frees her and asks, "Are you okay?"

Tara nods and replies, "Yeah, he grabbed me while I was on my way to see Felix. He then said he wasn't going to allow a cripple to have a kid, so he was going to abort my baby with the stuff in that syringe. I wanted to keep my baby, so I tried to fight him off, but he overpowered me."

Street Hawk says, "I'm going after him now. Call the Police and tell them what you had just told me." When Tara nods, he then holsters his gun, runs outside and sees the man get up from the ground and start for his car. Evidently, he had tried to steal the cycle. Street Hawk then asks, "Command Center, did you get all that?"

Sand Hawk replies, "Sure did, Street. Get that loser and get him good!"

"You got it, Sand." He then remounts the cycle and starts after the man, who had made it to his car and sped away from the scene.

The quack is cursing the day he just had. He had gotten slugged by a nobody with a knocked-up girlfriend, was forced to abandon his car after running over the kid that ruined his Medical career and is now running from a man on a motorcycle who had just shot him in his anus for trying to abort the kid's child. He then asks, "Can this day get any worse?" He looks behind him and says, "Yeah, it can get worse. In fact, it just got a whole lot worse." Behind him is a motorcycle with a glowing blue front and a red light right at the headlight.

Behind the quack's car, Street Hawk switches over to infrared since the man did not turn his headlights on. He then says, "I'm going to cook his tires with the particle beam." He then selects the setting and activates the weapon. He hangs back a bit and locks onto the tires. He then fires into the tires, causing the car to fishtail into a ditch.

Inside the car, the quack is steamed. Of all the things to happen to him, this has to be the worst. He then opens the door, get out and starts to run. Street Hawk shoots him in the back of his knee.

Street Hawk, still aiming at the quack, says, "The only place you're going to is Jail. The charges, practicing Medicine without an actual license, felony hit-and-run and attempted murder. Do you wish for me to be your Judge or do you wish for a Trial Judge? Be advised, my penalties for crimes like that are more severe."

The quack then laughs, saying, "You cannot judge me, neither can a Trial Judge. I am above the Law. I can lie my way out of Jail. All I have to do at the Trial is say that the girl you had just saved had asked me to abort her baby for her, that she didn't want to have a cripple's baby." He then hears sirens and says, "If you know what's good for you, you'll let me go and perhaps I won't sue you for shooting me three times."

Street Hawk says, "I haven't killed anyone in five months. Do not tempt me to do so now. You have no regard for human life at all. So, here's my idea. I'll stay here until the Police come and arrest you. Then I'll give them my statement and supply them with a copy of the tape. That will be enough evidence to put you away for a long time."

The quack blinks and starts laughing, saying, "Where's your camcorder at? I don't think you have one, because you need a camcorder to record everything."

Street Hawk leans in and says, "When Trial comes up, you'll see." At that, the Police arrive and an Officer approaches Street Hawk.

The Officer then says, "We got a call from Miss Tara King about a quack that was trying to abort her child. Is this the man, Street Hawk?"

"It is, Officer. I'll see that you get a copy of the tape as soon as possible."

The Officer replies, "Very good, Street Hawk. You can stand down now." Street Hawk nods and holsters his firearm as the Officer says, "Ben Logan, you are under arrest. You have the right to remain silent. If you give up this right, anything you say can and will be used against you in a Court of Law. You have the right to an Attorney. If you cannot afford an Attorney, one will be appointed for you by the Court. Do you understand these rights as I have explained them to you?"

Logan says, "Yeah, I understand. Arrest him too. Assault with a deadly weapon, three counts. Where did he go?" He looks around, doesn't see him and says, "So help me, I'll find Street Hawk and make him pay."

The Officer chuckles and says, "That'll be very hard to do. Seems you have interrupted his vacation. He seems to get grouchy when loony birds like you interrupt his vacation." That said, the Officer then shoves Logan into the back seat of the Police cruiser.

At the top of the hill, Street Hawk looks down at the scene and nods. He had ridden to the top of the hill while no one was looking, the cycle running quietly. A ninja, much like himself. A two-wheeled ninja. As the quack is driven away, Street Hawk flips up his visor, looks up and says, "Lord, thank you for keeping me from killing that jerk. I'll leave that guy to you. Amen." He then brings his visor back down and starts back to Command Center. When he gets there, he jumps into the bay's tube and rides into the bay.

As the platform opens, he sees Mrs. Renton smiling at him in gratitude, deep asleep. He then removes his helmet and the others resume working on some more of the wheelchair. When they get as far as they can safely go, they call it a night. Norman loads Mrs. Renton into Rolling Base and drives her home. Bonnie, Kim and Ron go to their homes, agreeing they had done a very good job on the wheelchair repairs so far.


	8. One Month Ago, Board Swap and the Weddin...

Kim Possible and Street Hawk: A Wedding Sitch p 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or Street Hawk. Wish I did though.

One Month Ago, Board Swap and the Wedding

The next morning, Mrs. Renton wakes up in her house, a note beside her. The note reads, 'We'll have a friend of ours pick up your board. You need your rest. The man responsible for your heartache is in custody. You will be a Grandmother. Street Hawk got to her in time, so she and the baby are safe. It was nice working with you. Your friends, Street Hawk, Sand Hawk, War Bird and Base.' Mrs. Renton smiles and starts crying tears of relief and joy.

She then looks up and says, "Thank you, God. You have sent the right angels to help me in my darkest time. Please, bless and watch over them. Amen."

At Kim and Ron's house, Kim is going over the responses to their wedding invitations when one catches her eye. "Ron, come quick. We have a reply from Alex Murphy." Ron comes into the living room and watches her open the reply. She then reads out loud, "Dear Kim and Ron, I congratulate you on your upcoming nuptials and impending birth. While I would like to attend, I will not be able to. Delta City and Old Detroit still need fixing. However, I asked James to attend and he will attend in my place. Sorry it took so long for my reply, but I have been busy. Being a Commander of a Security Force is very difficult. James is looking forward to seeing you. Warmest regards, Commander Alex Murphy, AKA Robocop."

Ron then smiles as he thinks back one month. He and Kim were sending out wedding invitations to people that they had helped in the past, long before Ron's injury happened. Kim was coming out of her second trimester and decided it'd be the perfect day to send out wedding invitations. Some she sent by e-mail, others by regular mail. She even invited Wade and got an automatic yes as a reply. She even thought about inviting Duff Killigan since he went straight. So she sent him an invite and received his enthusiastic yes, courtesy of the U.S. Marshal's Office.

Back to the present, Kim jolts as the babies kick again and she grasps Ron's hand and she presses it to his belly, saying, "That's us in there. Our future, our legacy, Ron." She then smiles and kisses him as he holds her, his hand still on her belly.

He then says, "If they get into the hero business, they'll have some big shoes to fill." Kim smiles and nods in agreement, knowing exactly what he had meant. The happy young couple then laze off on the sofa, still holding each other, warmly and gently.

Kim then says, "Let's have Dad bring the spare motherboard to Street Hawk, Ron. I'll compose the note and you can take it to him. He's bound to still be at the house." Ron nods at the idea and the happy young couple compose the note on her computer.

When it's done, Ron picks up the note and comes up with an explanation for the note. He then goes out to his pick-up and drives to the Possible residence. He knocks on the door and sees Mr. Dr. Possible with a smile on his face.

"Ronald, come in, my boy. Take a load off there. How's my little Kimmie-cub?"

"She's fine, Mr. Dr. P. In fact, we're having triplets." He then brings out the note and says, "Street Hawk gave me this note for you, Mr. Dr. P." Mr. Dr. Possible accepts the note and reads it.

"Mr. Dr. Possible, by now I imagine you had heard about what had happened to the young man known as Felix Renton. My associates and I are repairing his wheelchair. But we have come across a problem. The motherboard for the wheelchair was totaled when the car rammed him. We spoke to his Mother and she told us that you have the spare board at the Space Center. So, we'd like to do a trade-off, of sorts. The totaled board for the spare one. If you like, you can copy the schematics of the board in your possession so you wouldn't lose any important research. I know it's asking a lot, but, I'm afraid we don't have much choice. Without that board, his wheelchair will only be plain. At the bottom is the number for contacting my friends and myself. Please call an hour after receiving this note, to give me ample time to get to the number. I thank you for your time in this matter. Respectfully yours, Street Hawk."

Mr. Dr. Possible looks up, smiles and says, "At least this'll give me a chance to try the schematics copier. I've been looking for a very good reason and here it is. Thank you, Ronald. Tell Kim I said hi, okay, son?"

Ron smiles and says, "You've got it, Mr. Dr. P." He then gets up and heads for the door. As he gets to his pick-up, he does a slight chuckle and says, "Very soon, Felix, you'll be flying with Tara again before you know it."

An hour later, Mr. Dr. Possible calls the number and hears a familiar voice. "Hello, Mr. Dr. Possible. I forgot to ask how you have been doing in the note. Sorry about that."

Mr. Dr. Possible replies, "Not a problem, Street Hawk. I'll do the exchange. After all, you did keep Kimmie-cub safe when she went with you to Japan, so the least I can do is return the favor by allowing Felix's wheelchair return to normal. Where shall I meet you?"

Street Hawk replies, "Meet me at the Middleton Bowling Alley in two hours, please. That'll give you enough time to get to the Space Center and the Bowling Alley. I'll see you then, Mr. Dr. Possible." At that, the two men hang up and Mr. Dr. Possible heads to the Space Center.

Two hours later, Mr. Dr. Possible is waiting at the Bowling Alley when he hears a familiar engine and sees a familiar shape coming up on him. Street Hawk dismounts and walks over to him, a small briefcase in his hand.

Street Hawk says, "Nice to see you again, sir. Ready when you are." Mr. Dr. Possible nods and they walk to each other. When they get there, they swap cases, step back and examine the contents. Mr. Dr. Possible lets out a low whistle as he examines the board.

"When you say totaled, you mean it, Street Hawk. I'll get to work on it as soon as I can. I may be able to salvage some of it, but the whole thing, whole other story."

Street Hawk replies, "Come on, what happened to the family motto? 'Anything is possible for a Possible.' This should be right up your alley."

Smiling, Mr. Dr. Possible says, "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you just gave me a challenge."

Street Hawk chuckles and says, "If I did or not, that's for you to decide, Mr. Dr. Possible. Take it easy, sir." At that, he remounts the cycle and heads away.

The next week, Felix's wheelchair repairs had been completed. Sure enough, his wheelchair was even better than before. He, his Mother and Tara were in the Church, eagerly awaiting the ceremony. This is a dual faith wedding, with Kim being a Christian and Ron being Jewish. Guests start filtering in and the Wegos and the tweebs are escorting people to their seats, being on their best possible behavior. Yet both sets of twins have mischief in mind. One of the arrivals is a man wearing a sharp business suit.

This man is James Murphy, from Delta City. Kim and Ron had helped him nine months ago, before they started their relationship. An executive from a corporation he once worked for was making trouble. Kim and Ron had helped stop the troublemaker and admitted their feelings to each other, in front of him and his Father. The Wegos decide he'd be a perfect match for Shego and put him in the seat right next to her.

When he sees her, flirting is the farthest thing from his mind. He says, "I'm James Murphy."

Shego looks up, smiles and says, "I'm Shego. These are my brothers, Hego, Mego and the Wego twins. What do you do, James Murphy?"

James replies, "I run Prime Directives Inc. I work in Old Detroit mostly, but I have an office in Delta City."

Shego scrunches her face in thought and says, "You're Robocop's son. How did you wind up here?"

James chuckles and tells her all about it. She then slaps her forehead and says, "Now I remember. Dr. Drakken and I were hired by Sara Cable to rebuild the company from the outside. Only Drakken went crazy with power and tried to take over the world from the building. Whatever happened to Ms. Cable anyway?"

James replies, "She wound up settling in court and committed to an insane asylum when all was said and done. Oh, and it was Mrs. Cable."

Shego raises her eyebrow and asks, "What happened to Mr. Cable?"

James says, "He triggered an EMP, frying a computer and a data/flesh eating virus at the same time." Shego, confused, raises her eyebrow even higher and James explains further. "You see, John Cable died twice. Once as a human, the other time as a cyborg. He triggered it as a cyborg, sacrificing himself."

Shego asks, "That was him, inside that room? How did your Dad survive the pulse?"

James replies, "He shut himself off. You see, if you shut yourself off before an EMP hits, your circuitry doesn't get fried."

Shego smiles and says, "That's nice to know. I'm making amends still. Maybe I'll swing by and make amends with your Pop." James nods and pats her arm.

He then says, "I think he won't mind very much if you were to do so, Shego."

She then giggles as she takes his arm into hers and leans against his shoulder, Hego looking on in happiness. The wedding then starts.

Ron comes limping down the aisle, along with his Best Man, Hirotaka. Behind them come the Maid-of-Honor, Bonnie. Felix, Brick Flagg, Tara and Monique Thompson then take up their spots as Groomsmen and Bridesmaids. Cousin Joss is walking down the aisle as the flower girl, with Rufus perched on her shoulder. Then comes Kim, walking down the aisle with Mr. Dr. Possible, walking with her arm in arm. The tweebs nod for the Wegos to get ready and they nod in return. Mrs. Dr. Possible sees this and sighs. She may love her twin sons dearly, but they can be a real handful at times.

When Kim and Mr. Dr. Possible get to the Altar, Kim smiles at Ron through her veil and Ron smiles right back. The Minister then asks, "Who gives this woman in marriage to this man?"

Mr. Dr. Possible replies, "Her Mother and I do." He then hugs her and says, "I'm so happy for you, Kimmie-cub. Ronald, take good care of her. Or you'll wish you were on a deep space probe." The people attending start laughing, knowing he loves Ron as much as Kim.

Rabbi Katz then comes and starts the ceremony with Hebrew, translating every now and then. "In Jewish wedding customs, the groom shatters the glass with his right foot. However, given Ron's situation, we will allow the glass to be shattered with his left foot."

The Minister then says, "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the marriage of two very special people. People that have known each other for many years, stuck with each other through good times and bad times. If that is not a match as ordained by God above, then I don't know what is. Kimberly Possible and Ronald Stoppable have known each other ever since they were children. They have gone on almost every mission together, faced off against the world's worst villains and survived, every time. They have a love for each other that is stronger than most people their age. And so, it is our pleasure to unite these two wonderful young people in marriage. If anyone here knows any reason why these two should not be joined, let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

"I have a reason! The bride is my girlfriend and the groom is a loser!" The guests turn around and see Josh Mankey, stone drunk and wobbling. The tweebs and the Wegos nod and use their mischief against Josh. They go to a rope they had placed before the wedding, originally intending to use it on Kim and Ron as they dance their first dance together, and trip Josh as he walks down the aisle, wearing a drunken smile on his face.

Kim smiles as the tweebs and the Wegos tie the rope around Josh's wrists and ankles. Hego then takes him outside as Shego calls the Police, telling them there was a wedding crasher and he is hanging around outside.

In minutes, the Police arrive and they laugh at him. It seems Hego had elected to tie Josh onto the post outside the church, face up, like a pig on a roasting spit.

When the excitement is over, the wedding resumes. Kim and Ron exchange their wedding vows, the wedding rings and then, the big moment. Rabbi Katz brings out a glass wrapped in cloth and places it by Ron's left foot. Leaning on his cane for support, Ron raises his left foot and brings it down on the glass, shattering it.

Rabbi Katz says, "Mazel Tov."

The Minister then says, "You may now kiss the bride." Ron turns and brings Kim's veil up. He then kisses her passionately, she returning it. The Minister then says, "Ladies and gentlemen, I am pleased to present for the first time, to you, Mr. and Mrs. Ronald Stoppable." Ron and Kim then walk up the aisle together.

At the wedding reception, Kim and Ron are having the time of their lives. They then see someone they hadn't seen in months. "Killigan!" They both walk up and greet him. He had lost some weight and is working on his foul temper. He smiles when he sees them.

"Aye, lassie and laddie. I wouldn't have missed this. Not for all the grass in Scotland. I had a good feeling about you both. You really do balance each other out, you know that? By the way, do you know what has happened with Street Hawk? I heard he was active as of last week."

Kim replies, "He had a score to settle for a friend of his, I believe. Isn't that right, Ron?"

Ron replies, "Yeah, that's right. In fact, after the score was settled, he went back on vacation with Sand Hawk. By now, I'd say they're in the Bahamas, enjoying each other's company. We'll be going to Australia for the honeymoon."

Then comes their first dance as husband and wife. James and Shego hold each other's hands and smile happily as they watch them dance. Shego then says, "Kimmy and Ron really do look good together. What do you think, James?"

James nods and says, "As a team, they were unstoppable. Now, they are the ultimate crime fighters. But why is Ron limping?" Shego sighs and tells him all about it. Right from the beginning. He then decides to ask Shego on a date. He does so and she accepts. They both then go outside, over to Hego and tell him the news.

Hego then says, "If you do anything to hurt my sister, you will go into orbit without a space shuttle." To prove his point, he picks up a manhole cover and throws it into the sky until it can no longer be seen. James gulps and promises he'll treat her right.

Norman tried to keep a low profile, but he was spotted by Mrs. Renton and she walks up to him. She then asks, "Would you like to dance?" Norman smiles and nods. At that, the two adults go onto the floor and dance along with the newlyweds.

When Kim and Ron see them, they smile and nod in approval. Ron whispers, "I think Jesse would approve of Norman moving on like this. Who knows? Maybe Norman will find himself dating." Kim can only giggle in agreement. She then sees Felix holding Tara's hand and talking to her. She even notes the smile on his face at her reply.

The new couple then go over and Kim asks, "What's the sitch, guys?"

Felix replies, "Tara has just agreed to be my wife. We're engaged!" At that, Kim and Ron hug their friends and congratulate them. Ron looks over and sees Bonnie with tears in her eyes. Ron goes over to see her and stops just when she smiles, softly.

He then finishes going over to her and asks, "Bonnie, you all right?"

Bonnie replies, "I'm more than all right, Ron. I'm engaged! It's all thanks to you and your chewing me out that day. You really helped me." She then hugs Ron.

Ron chuckles and says, "Welcome to the human race, Bon-Bon." Bonnie chuckles and sobs at the same time.

She then says, "Congratulations, Ron. You are no longer a freak. You are a man like no other I have ever come across." Ron can only do one thing. He sweeps her up in a crushing hug, leaving her gasping for air. As he walks back to Kim, Bonnie, still wheezing, says, "He's definitely not like any other man I came across." She then watches the newlyweds as they dance one more time, smiles her barracuda smile and says, "Congratulations, Kim. You turned raw material into a gem."

She then sees Brick asking Monique out on a date. She nods with approval when Monique accepts the date and hugs Brick, his arms going gently around her. Bonnie smiles when she see Hirotaka coming toward her and says, "Hirotaka, let's go and have a party of our own."

He replies, "It will be my honor, Bonnie." At that, he offers her his arm and they walk toward the door and their destiny.

After the reception, Kim and Ron went outside and see a new S.U.V. with their names on a card on it. They look behind them and James throws them the keys, saying, "A wedding present from Dad and myself. Extra roomy, given you're having a good sized family." At that, Kim and Ron go back up to him and give him a big hug. That done, Ron and Kim Stoppable get into the S.U.V. and take off for their honeymoon, which is in the Bahamas. Ron had only told Killigan that he and Kim are going to Australia for their honeymoon so he wouldn't connect Ron with being Street Hawk.


	9. Two Months Later and a Chat With Wade

Kim Possible and Street Hawk: The Wedding Sitch p 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or Street Hawk. Wish I did though.

Two Months Later and a Chat With Wade

Two months after they wed, Kim Stoppable is in labor. Ron had driven her to the Hospital, quickly yet safely and got her there before she started pushing. As they wheel her on the gurney to the Delivery Room, she squeezes Ron's hand every time she feels a contraction. The contractions are getting closer and they reach the Delivery Room, just in the nick of time. The labor takes three hours to go through, Ron never leaving her side.

Their firstborn is a boy. The second one is a girl. The third one is a boy. Sweating and tired, Kim kisses Ron, saying, "Thanks, partner. You are my darling husband first. But you will always be my partner."

Ron smiles and replies, "No sweat KP. I always got your back." She then giggles and kisses him again. She then mouths, 'I love you' and he returns it. That night, in the Hospital room for Kim to recover in, Ron sleeps in a chair by her bedside, knowing the Nurses in the Nursery will take good care of their children.

As Ron sleeps, he remembers Ben Logan's Trial. Logan had acted on his own behalf and lost, again. He tried to appeal, but was turned down. Due to the evidence against him, the Judge sentenced him to sixty years in Prison, with no chance for Parole. The strongest evidence against Logan was the videocassette that Street Hawk had supplied to the D.A. through unofficial channels. Namely the Postal System. Logan, of course, tried suing Street Hawk, but since no one can find him, the lawsuit was dismissed.

He then jolts himself awake and sees Kim looking at him, with warm eyes and a happy smile. She then asks, "You're thinking about the Trial again, aren't you?" He nods and she says, "Yeah, me too. It's a good thing you stopped him, Ron. If you hadn't, who knows who else he would have killed?"

Ron replies, "Yeah, no doubt. So, any ideas for the names for the kids?"

Kim smiles and says, "I'm thinking we could name the girl Yori, only Yori is Japanese. What's close to Yori in America?"

Ron mulls this over and says, "How about Julie? Julie Stoppable. That sounds about solid."

Kim ponders and says, "Then that'll be her name. Julie Stoppable. Now for the boys."

Ron mulls some more and says, "How about Andrew and Edward? I know it sounds close to Drakken and Motor Ed. But they will turn out differently this time."

Kim ponders this and says, "That works for me. Just don't let them anywhere near the tweebs or their projects any more than necessary."

"Done, honey." He then gets up and kisses Kim passionately on the lips and turns it into a big Frencher. He then starts massaging her middle to get it back down to size. His gentle ministrations are enough to keep her from laughing as he does so.

Five days later, Kim and Ron arrive at their house. Ron opens the door and carries their children into the house first. He puts them in the living room and goes back outside to Kim's side. He then smiles and asks, "Ready, honey?" Kim smiles back and nods. At that, Ron picks her up and carries her over the threshold. He then says, "Welcome home, KP, my sexy bride." Kim giggles as he closes the door and puts her feet on the floor.

They then carry the babies into the bedroom that Ron had prepared after they returned from their honeymoon. Kim smiles and says, "It's beautiful, Ron. You've really outdone yourself." They both then put the children into their cribs and turn on the baby monitor. They turn and walk out the door. Kim pauses and says, "Sleep tight, our precious little babies." She then closes the door and she takes Ron into the living room so he can massage her belly some more.

As Ron massages her belly, his hands graze against her breast and Kim snickers, a feisty look in her eyes. She then nods for him to go ahead and play with them for a bit. As he toys with them, she starts moaning and kisses him.

She then says, "Let's wait for a year, Ron. Get used to the idea of being parents first before we have some more children." Ron smiles and kisses her again.

He replies, "For you, my darling KP, anything." Kim giggles and kisses him passionately again. Suddenly, Ron's beeper goes off. They both sigh and Ron says, "Looks like we have a new sitch, KP."

Kim nods and says, "Go ahead, Ron. I'll stay with the babies. Don't stay out too long, though." Ron nods and Rufus comes out to greet Kim and keep her company. "Rufus, I missed you too." She then nuzzles Rufus as Ron nods and walks out the door, back to duty as Street Hawk.

As Kim sits with Rufus, she thinks about all that they had been through for the past twelve months. Ron's injury, her first meeting of Street Hawk, Ron's revelation to her, Ron's rescuing her from SSJ. Adding the journey to Yamanouchi, conceiving their children on the way there, battling and killing the monkey ninjas, executing DNAmy and Monkey Fist for threatening to tell the world about Ron's secret, burying their bodies in the cave, Ron's proposal to Kim at the school, learning they're going to be parents, going up against Drakken's Consortium with Shego's and Team Go's help, blanking out their memories. The list went on and on.

Kim then decides it'll be a good idea to start a scrapbook to chronicle their adventures. She ponders about what Wade would say about Ron's and her secret. She sucks it up and dials him up. The phone rings until she hears it pick up.

"Hello?"

"Wade, it's Kim."

"Kim, hi. How was your Hospital stay?"

"It was okay. First time children can be tiring, especially for a new Mom and Dad. I have something to tell you. This cannot go over the web. High Security restriction. Got it?"

"Yeah, I got it, Kim. Go ahead."

"Ron is Street Hawk. He has a prosthetic knee. He's the one that helped Tara that one night, rescued me from Josh and SSJ. I went with him to Yamanouchi and defeated the Consortium with him. He even took down the guy that ran Felix down. He just got the beep to go back to work."

Wade then starts laughing and says, "Kim, I already know about all that. I was just waiting to see how long it'll take you to crack up and spill the beans. Bonnie and I had you pegged at five months after Street Hawk first rescued you. You have beaten the odds, Kim. You kept the secret for a solid year."

Kim asks, "Did anyone bet on my side? Have me pegged for longer than five months?"

Wade replies, "Ron and Norman. Even though Norman hadn't known you as long as Ron has, he figured you'd last about a year with the secret. Ron told him you have a strong will, and you willed yourself to keep the secret until you found the right time to tell your tech guru."

Tears falling from her eyes, Kim smiles and says, "That's a beautiful sentiment. But, how did you find out about Ron?"

Wade replies, "Bonnie talked to me after she talked to Norman and we agreed that Ron would be perfect for the project.. How do you think I managed to track and contact them, other than that tracking device? Didn't you find it weird that the tracking chip in Ron wouldn't be active and the Ronnunicator just happens to be out? The time it took me to find the information on Norman? I had it all the entire time. Jesse Mach helped out my parents a long time ago. I do not want his good work to not go on. It has to go on. Without heroes like you and Ron, the world would be a massive mess of hatred and suffering, much worse than it is now."

Still smiling, Kim says, "Thank you, Wade. I knew there was a reason I've trusted you this long, as well as Ron. You guys have never failed me in the past, and I thank you for it. Oh, any chance you can start a cyber-scrapbook for the kids? That way they'll learn about Ron and I when the time's right."

Wade then replies, "No sweat, Kim. I'll get on it as soon as I get some rest. I've been up all night long, twisting and turning."

Kim chuckles and replies, "Go ahead and rest, Wade. I'll talk to you soon. Bye." She then hangs up the phone and snickers quietly. When she gets done, her face takes a gently ferocious look and she says, "When Ron gets home, I'm gonna consume him like never before."


	10. The Honeymoon Memories and Diaper Change

Kim Possible and Street Hawk: The Wedding Sitch p 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or Street Hawk. Wish I did though.

The Honeymoon Memories and Diaper Change

As she lies in bed, Kim thinks about their honeymoon. It went as smoothly as possible. The plane ride was uneventful, yet pleasant. They had chosen to drink soda instead of champagne to celebrate their wedding and impending children's birth. When they landed, they found themselves in the Bahamas, exactly where Ron said they wouldn't be. They needed some private time to each other and enjoy their company of one another. When they had reached their hotel, they went right into the Honeymoon Suite and just slept in each other's arms. They were jolted awake several times when the babies kicked, but they handled it with good cheer. The next month, they spent giggling and relaxing by the pool.

One day, Kim decided they should go snorkeling together. It was the day before they were to return to Middleton. As they snorkeled above the reef, they held hands, occasionally grazing and rubbing each other's fingers as a sign of intimacy between them. For Kim, it was very erotic. At eight months pregnant, anything she does with Ron was erotic in Kim's book. When they had finished their snorkel, Kim noticed Ron's erection as they came out of the water. It seems Ron found it the same way as she had. They then had a good, gentle laugh as they headed back to the hotel to pack for the trip back home.

Kim then comes back to the present and the sound of one of the babies crying. She sighs and says, "Hang on, baby. Mommy's coming." She gets up from the bed and goes into the babies' room. She sees which one it is and says, "Oh, little Eddie's hungry. Or are you a stinky baby?" She checks and finds it's the former. She picks him up, goes over to a chair and reveals one of her breasts to nurse him. As he suckles on her, she lovingly strokes his head and kisses the top of it, gently rocking back and forth. As she rocks, she starts humming a song she had sung at the talent competition. Surprisingly enough, it helps to put him to sleep, reassuring him that he and his siblings are safe as long as she and Ron are around.

She gets up from the chair, puts Eddie back into his crib, smiles down at all of them, nods and starts walking out of their room. She gets to the door, turns and, using the last verse of her song, quietly says, "Say the word." She then walks out the door and closes it to a crack, to allow her to get to them quicker. She gently walks back to the bedroom and gets back into bed and falls asleep.

Later that night, Ron returns home. He sees the lights are all off. He then shrugs as he exits the pick-up and drops his fake limp, as no one is up at this time of night. He casually carries his cane in his hand and gently unlocks the door, trying to keep from waking Kim and the babies. He opens it and goes in. He thinks, 'So far, so good. Just a little further and I'll be in bed with my beautiful wife. That robbery took quite a bit out of me. I'll have to hit the weight room in the morning to get my stamina built back up.'

He quietly yawns as he looks in on the babies. When he sees they're sleeping soundly, he smiles and gently says, "Good night, little ones." He then goes into his and Kim's bedroom, not knowing she had heard his pick-up pull into the driveway and woke back up with a devious smile on her face. As he sits down to gets his clothes off, he feels arms wrapping around him and a kiss on the back of his neck.

He then hears, "Welcome home, honey. How was work?"

Ron sighs and replies softly, "About the same. Some knot-heads thought they'd try a late night withdrawal from the Bank without waiting for the Bank to open. They rammed the front door with a heavily modified pick-up truck equipped with a massive shield around the front end. It took me quite a while to catch them, but I did."

Kim comes around to his front and straddles him. She gives him a passionate French kiss and wraps her arms around him again. He returns the kiss and embraces her, leaving her panting for more affection. She then gets off of him, helps him take his pants off and says, "I love you, Ron 'Street Hawk' Stoppable. Now, why don't you come and get into this nice comfy bed with me so you can sleep and massage my belly some more."

Ron replies, "I love you too, Kim 'Sand Hawk' Stoppable. And I like that idea." She then kisses him passionately, leads him to their bed and they fall asleep in each other's arms, waking up when they hear one of the babies crying. Kim sighs in frustration and shakes her head.

Ron then says, "I'll go see which one it is, Kim. Be right back as soon as I can." He then gets up from the bed and goes into the babies' bedroom. His voice comes through the monitor, sounding like he's holding his nose. "It's Julie, wanting her diaper changed. I am gonna need some help here and the gas masks. She is a stinker tonight. Phew. Yes you are, you're a stinky little baby."

Kim can only giggle as she gets the gas masks from their dresser drawers and says, "Hang on, Ron. I'm coming, honey." Putting a mask on, she leaves the bedroom and goes into the babies' room, seeing Ron's eyes tear up from the stink. She nods for him to put the mask on outside the bedroom. He then grasps it and goes into the hallway to put it on.

When he's done, he goes back in and sees Kim shaking her head at the mess in the diaper. He looks over her shoulder and says, "Oy, now that is really ripe." Kim nods in agreement and seals it into a small trash bag that is inside a bag by the diaper box. When it is done, Ron puts Julie back into her crib and tucks her in.

He then says, "Good night, Julie Stoppable, our daughter." He then bends down and gently strokes her forehead, saying, "You're as beautiful as Mommy, you know that, right?" Kim comes up behind him and wraps her arms around his chest, kissing him on the back of his neck.

She then says, "Ron, I'm ready to go back to sleep now. Take me to bed, you stud."

Ron nods and wraps his arms behind him, gripping her buns, moving his hands gently up her back as far as he can before his shoulders reach their reverse limits. When he hears her panting, he turns around and passionately embraces her, giving her a full on French kiss, Kim returning the kiss.

They then separate and Ron says, "I would love nothing more, my darling wife." Kim giggles and takes him by the hand, leading him back to the bedroom. They both get back into bed and Ron massages her belly, occasionally playing around her breast area.

Kim's face takes on a ferocious look and she then jumps onto his bones, pleading, "Let's wait for five months to have sex again, Ron. I need to rest my body still, after all." Ron grins and nods.

He then says, "Who knows? We may even have sex while scuba diving, Kim. Maybe your parents can watch over the babies while we take a nice little trip. Barring another big case, of course." Kim's giggling and passionate Frenching him is his answer.

Belated introduction: This is Ron Stoppable, High School Mascot and crime-fighting partner, injured in the line of duty. Now a Mascot Trainer, he's been selected for a top-secret mission to ride Street Hawk, an all-terrain attack motorcycle designed to fight urban crime. Capable of incredible speeds up to 300 miles an hour and immense firepower. Only four people, Federal Agent Norman Tuttle, Bonnie Rockwaller, Wade Load, and Ron's wife, Kim Stoppable, know Ron Stoppable's secret identity. The man, the machine, Street Hawk.


End file.
